dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tionishia/@comment-26975530-20150911044219/@comment-78.20.131.40-20151014162250
Wow, didn't think this thread was still alive... But since I just made a big edit and am still around: I think you misunderstood a lot of things that I said, so I'll break it down for you. "So she probably put something strong enough to penetrate Draco's wings." From what I've seen in the episode, Draco was shot in the (presumably weak) membrane between her wing digits, not through her actual scales. This would prevent her from flying, but is hardly a serious injury. And I don't think it would need armor piercing rounds. "And c'mon man, you seriously don't think Draco's strength would drop from this when that Orc fell down from mere rubber bullets(that didn't even make holes in his body)? And what do you mean "If anything the pain and adrenaline would strengthen her", how would getting shot multiple times get you stronger? Is there something about the series I don't know about for you to be saying this? Getting shot hurts dude, consider yourself lucky if you can even drag yourself after getting shot once." Do you even know how injuries work? I'm no biologist, but injuries and pain cause the body to release the hormone adrenaline, which greatly increases preformance and reduces the pain. Getting shot in the leg may hurt a lot and prevent you from walking, but as long as it's in your system the adrenaline released will cause your body's preformance to be above average. The puncture wing membrane may have hurt like hell and prevent her from flying, but it probably wouldn't have reduced Draco's arm or leg strength at all. The adrenaline released from the pain would have caused her entire body to preform more greatly than usual and would have made her more agressive and dangerous than if she was calm and uninjured. Of course once she has calmed down, the pain would be a distraction and weaken her. And if you're still not certain, I can ask around. Now, if her arms were injured that would have been a different story, of course. "Unfortunately, English is my third language, and it could be that I have developed a habit of writing excessively to prevent misunderstandings. But I don't think it's fair for everything I wrote to be removed merely because I'm not fluent, most English speakers are probably not fluent. Sure, edit my text, it's better than nothing" Hey, English isn't my first language either. I don't hold it against you. I just didn't really understand nor agree with what you were trying to say because of it. "It's not "effortlessly" if it was only done after much effort, it's like saying a monster was effortlessly detained by soldier A, when in reality multiple bombs were dropped on said monster. Obviously there was quite the brawl if Draco had this many holes in her wings, so it's not accurate to say "effortlessly" if Tio was only capable of doing it to Draco when she's in an extremely weakened state due to other people intervening, Draco was possibly weak enough for even Kimihito to do the same if he were in Tionishia's place, as I explained from the earlier scen" '' Read my first explanantion about why Draco would NOT be "extremely weakened". And It's ''possible ''the cold at least might have weakened her (which while unconfirmed may be worthy of mention), but I doubt it would have made her weaker than a human. ''"Tio is a truly strong character, but instead of running after Doppel(episode 11) she throwed the heaviest thing she could find, don't you think it's weird that someone this strong would risk ruining big stuff instead of running after the criminal? Unless of course, she knows she can't run too fast because she's too heavy, and your "gliding too fast" argument only strengthens this point, even when they waited in ambush, they could not catch up to Draco and had to shot Draco several times." I agreed that Tio is probably very heavy. Heck, Zombina even believed that Tio falling on her could have been fatal had she not been a zombie. However, you missed my point. Tio is soooo incredibly strong compared to her size that her weight may hardly be an issue; her strength might very likely overcompensate ''for her weight. If wouldn't be surprised if she could jump higher than a human could. However, great strength does not imply great speed. She could still be just as fast as a regular human. And gliding / flying would probably allow you to move ''very ''fast. Also, Doppel might simply be faster than average, instead of Tio being below average. She did have a head start as well. Besides, I hardly understand how this is relevant anymore. ''"It hasn't factored in the story only in the same way that Suu's true cognitive abilities haven't factored in the story, this wikia seems to have no problem stating that Suu is very intelligent despite there not being definite proof, and just like you are questioning what I'm saying, Suu's intelligence can also be questioned, but really, it's just a matter of deduction." '' We never said that Suu is very intelligent. We merely say that she is ''more intelligent than she appears, which is a proven fact. How much is up to debate, yes, especially since her intelligence depends on what liquid she has currently absorbed. Even TvTropes mentiones that Suu isn't as dumb or innocent as she appears to be and AFAIK we didn't edit that. Please don't take things out of context. "And even if I'm wrong, again, I really don't think it's too much to at least mention that Draco's wings had holes in them " It ''is ''worth mentioning. It's worth mentioning even more that she was cold. What is '''not '''worth mentioning however, is speculation presented as facts, namely that punctured wing membrane would make her weaker than a human or something. So please, I hope you understand what I am trying to say.